


Son of mine

by shadowoftheday654321



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Curufin is not an easy fatherbut still he is a father, Emotional Hurt, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Melancholy, Seasickness, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 17:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4445027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowoftheday654321/pseuds/shadowoftheday654321
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>五次Curufin是个好父亲，一次他不是</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son of mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Son of mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514553) by [LiveOakWithMoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveOakWithMoss/pseuds/LiveOakWithMoss). 



Tyelperinquar 一直不停止哭泣，而他的妻子已经好久没有睡了，她的脸因疲倦与压力而发灰 。最终， Curufinwë 只能把她锁在他们的卧室里，隔着门与她说话。“在桌上有一壶甘菊茶，是的我知道你觉得它很难喝，但是喝一点再睡一会吧。是的我可以照顾孩子，我有手不是吗？我保证不会对他说什么伤人的话。我保证我-难道我没有说过我不会在他身上做任何实验吗？有点信心吧。不。不。喝你的茶。上床睡觉。不。 用我哥哥寄来的被子。不，我不会改变我的主意。快去睡觉，你这个倔强的精灵。”他走进育儿室，Tyelperinquar 正红着脸尖声哭泣，小脚踢开了毯子。Curufinwë 再次用襁褓把他包起来，然后抱到胸前，在房间里踱着步、温柔的低声说, “声音洪亮? 在我们家这对你而言是一个好兆头. 你的红脸和洪亮的声音已经和你的几个叔叔很像了...别担心，你会比他们聪明千倍。不要这样看我。我知道我在说什么.... ” 

 

 

Tyelperinquar第三次在工坊里弄伤了手指,而 Curufinwë 正纠结于骄傲和恼怒之中. “孩子，我们都错估过锤击的位置，” 他举起自己右手的无名指作为例子，他的手指因为他向他的父亲隐瞒的太久而没有正确愈合的断骨而微微弯曲， “但是三次说明我们需要再次确认一下技术。是的，我知道那只手不能再用了，不过我们还是会继续课程。还有什么比现在更好的学习如何让两只手都可以灵活运用的机会吗？” 

 

Curufinwë 发现Tyelperinquar在船的甲板上，靠在栏杆上而Tyelkormo站在他的旁边，拍着他的背。Tyelkormo在发现Curufinwë 的靠近后移开了。Tyelperinquar的头发正挂在他的脸上，皮肤因为干呕而发青。Curufinwë 用自己迅捷专业的手移开的他儿子的头发，然后再把手放在他粘黏的皮肤上，微凉而抚慰人心。 “我给你带来了Morifinwë 煮的草药,” 他低语道. “你可以喝下他们吗?” “不,” Tyelperinquar.勉强说道。“我不能。我想要死亡，我想要死，我想要母亲，我想回家...” “Hush.” Curufinwë 把杯子举到Tyelperinquar 唇前， Tyelkormo 移开了视线. “你比晕船强大，你比悲伤强大，你比恐惧强大。这些都会过去。” 他的语气坚定，但是手却十分温柔，抚顺了Tyelperinquar额上的一缕乱发。 “喝下它， Tyelpe.” 

 

 

Celebrimbor的剑上染血,呼吸急促, 眼神带着几乎是热病般的明亮。 “我们把它们逼退出了边界，父亲。它们几乎全部被杀，只有几个活了下来，但是Tyelkormo 说Ambarussa 会解决剩下的那些。” Curufinwë 扔了一块布给他的儿子。“把你的剑擦干净,” 他唐突的说,但是当他看着现在已经长的比自己更高挑强壮的儿子时，脸上闪烁着骄傲的光芒 “你做的很好。我多么希望你的祖父可以看见你现在的样子.” 

 

 

“父亲，” Celebrimbor的声音因为痛苦与愤怒而粗粝。 “你一定能理解我 我为什么这么做– ” “父亲?” Curufin转过来面对他 ，在他身后Celegorm系了马上的鞍囊，他的表情是刻意的空白. “你怎么敢?你已经放弃了使用这个词的权利.” Celebrimbor注视着他， 此刻熟识的怒火和憎恶扭曲了他的脸. “我只想– ” “我不在乎你想什么,” Curufin说道,带着苦涩的决意， “不过如果你再叫我父亲，我会让你流血。” 

 

 

再一次，他们站在一起，看着遥远的 Eärendil之光， Curufin 仍然带着苦涩, 而Celebrimbor 则带着忧郁的喜悦. “在我所创造的一切中,” Celebrimbor温柔的说, “我从未创造出如此伟大之物” “在我所创造的一切中,” Curufin 生硬的说道“我所最骄傲的，是你的灵魂。”


End file.
